


Reflection of a Lost Soul

by valentinaself



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Being Lost, Love Poems, Other, Poetry, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinaself/pseuds/valentinaself
Summary: "Reflections you see in mirrors, lakes, glass... No. This is my story."Just a collection of poems I've written and poems that inspired me to write, being gently made into a story.Hope you enjoy!





	Reflection of a Lost Soul

_**1\. f e e l s** _

__When I first saw you

I already fell in love

 

And I never ever thought

I've never thought that

You'd mean so much

 

And when you smile

My stomach tangles inside

 

I have so many emotions

That I barely hide

 

                 

                                 - Valentina

 


End file.
